


Put That Phone Down

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: ”… It’s dad.””Oh god…” Ignis panted. ”Don’t answer it!”It was too late. Noctis had already put the phone to his ear.





	Put That Phone Down

**Author's Note:**

> FFXV kinkmeme fill for this prompt:
> 
> "I'd love to see something where Ignis is fucking Noctis (or giving him a blowjob, or hand job, or rimming... just something sexual) while Noctis is on the phone with Regis, trying to carry on the conversation like normal and not let on to his dad what's going on. Up to you if he succeeds or not."

”… It’s dad.”

”Oh god…” Ignis panted. ” _Don’t answer it!_ ”

It was too late. Noctis had already put the phone to his ear.

’What is wrong with you?’ Ignis mouthed.

’Keep going,’ Noctis mouthed back.

”Hi,” he drawled into the phone.

Ignis groaned quietly. He was balls deep inside of Noctis, it had been a week since the last time, and he found that it was difficult to stop. For a few tense seconds he just lay there, leant on his hands over Noctis, terrified to move. Noctis wriggled and rolled his hips, watching Ignis intently while he spoke casually to his father.

“I’m fine, dad,” he sighed. “You know Ignis, he _loves_ to feed me.”

‘I can’t believe you,’ Ignis mouthed.

‘Move.’

Ignis didn’t like the idea of setting himself in such an awkward position in front of His Majesty… He could get himself in real trouble if they were discovered. But on the other hand it was Noctis who was in danger of taking the heat, and if he could help it, he would never let Ignis get involved.

Ignis made a slow, experimental thrust, one that wouldn’t take Noctis off guard. Noctis watched him under halfway lowered eyelids, his lips parted.

“Uh huh,” he said into the phone.

Ignis thrust into him again, harder this time. Noctis mouth opened in a quiet moan.

“Uh… Next week? Wait a sec…” He placed a hand over the microphone. “How’s my schedule next week?”

“Get off the phone,” Ignis hissed.

Noctis spoke into the phone again.

“I don’t know, dad. I’ll have to ask Ignis.”

Ignis decided that he’d had enough of Noctis’ cheekiness. He sat back and pulled Noctis with him so that his ass was nicely cradled in his lap. Then he grabbed Noctis’ hips and set a steady pace with thrusts that slowly got deeper and deeper. Now he just had to wait and see how long Noctis could keep up the charade.

Noctis was already struggling. He stopped a groan with his hand and closed his eyes tightly as Ignis started aiming dangerously close to his prostate.

“Yeah, okay… I…” Noctis choked down a whine. “Ah… I’ll see if I can…” He clamped down on his own hand to keep from outright moaning. When he spoke again his voice was strained. “Tomorrow! I’ll do it tomorrow! What? No, I’m fine!”

Ignis didn’t relent. He would have liked to get closer to Noctis… to lie down over him so that he could get leverage with his feet and slam into him, hard and slow, until Noctis was screaming. But he couldn’t risk letting _the king_ hear his labored breathing through the receiver.

“I’m just… I was just… just running… had to catch… catch… oh fu-“

Noctis slammed his hand over the mic. “What the fuck?” He hissed at Ignis. Ignis just feigned innocence and kept thrusting.

“I thought this was what you wanted?”

Noctis had tears in his eyes. He bit his lip and frowned up at the ceiling. It seemed to take a lot of willpower to put the phone to his ear again. Ignis hoped that he’d give up soon.

“Sorry dad, I’m he-ere.” He barely managed to cover up a whine. “Yeah… I… I….”

Ignis was starting to get close now, and he moved faster, with less accuracy but with more force. Noctis’ eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

“I…. I think… I need to… go- BYE!”

He threw the phone down on the bed, clutched his legs around Ignis’ waist, and moaned deeply. “Fuuuck… ! Ignis…! Haa-ah!”

Ignis leant over Noctis, placed one elbow securely next to Noctis’ head, kissed him hungrily, and grabbed his hip with his free hand in order to hold him steady while he rammed mercilessly into him. Noctis moaned into the kiss and jerked himself off till he came across the both of them.

Ignis followed not long after him, thrusting jerkily and pushing deep into Noctis as he came. His groan got muffled into the crook of Noctis’ neck. He pulled out of Noctis as he wound down, but remained lying on top of him.

“That… was risky…” he breathed. “ _Never_ do that again.”

“It was you who kept going!” Noctis threw his head back with a chuckle. “Oh god, that was crazy, but fuck… So good.”

“Do you think he noticed?”

“He got a bit concerned, but I don’t think dad would ever suspect the truth. He still thinks I’m a kid. At least he treats me that way.”

Ignis rolled off Noctis and reached out for the box of tissues on the bedside table.

“If he’d noticed, you’d at least have cured him of that idea. But you could have put my job at stake.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said. He grabbed some tissues from Ignis’ hand. “I’ll never do it again.”

Ignis leant down and kissed Noctis. He’d already forgiven him, even though he knew that, given the chance, Noctis most probably would do it again.

 


End file.
